Matchmaker
by Miraxus
Summary: Erza and Evergreen notice Mirajane's loneliness despite being the guild's resident matchmaker. The Fairy Girls come up with a plan to help her out. Miraxus/LaMi and other pairings coming soon. Rated T due to a minimal amount of swearing. R&R.


Hello again, readers. Here's a new story from me, it's LaxMir as usual, but I'll mix in some couples for the next few chapters once I think of an update. Thanks for the reviews on my past fanfics, 'Laxus' Night' didn't quite hit the bell a lot unlike my other two fanfics. I'm not sure if this one will, too, but I hope some of you will like it.

I read Chapter 305-307 and I'm quite nervous about what could happen to Mirajane now that they're all trapped in that spooky pit of what-can-possibly-go-wrong madness and they'll face off with those eerie mages. I'll cross my fingers and hope she'll be okay. Laxus vs. whoever he's fighting will be epic.

Couples mentioned in this chapter: Laxus-Mirajane, Bacchus-Cana

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

It's a fairly noisy day in Fairy Tail. New members are slowly but surely increasing much to Makarov's delight. Visitors often come by to see how the new no.1 guild in Fairy Tail is doing. At the bar, a certain white-haired mage is seen serving drinks to the members of the guild.

"Oi, Mira-san! Whip us up some drinks, if you don't mind!" Bixlow requested.

"Coming!" Mirajane cheerfully replied.

"Doesn't something seem strange?" Freed asked Bixlow.

"Apart from your obsession with Laxus, no, nothing seems strange at all." Bixlow answered.

"Everyone is seated like they are dating. Look around you, Bixlow." Freed and Bixlow spent some time looking around the guild from their table. On one end, they saw an unwary Gray sitting on Juvia, who is blushing madly, while talking to Warren.

"Man, that's weird." Bixlow said. "Who else do you see?"

"Over there is Gajeel and Levy. Max snuck off to the back with his broom. Romeo somehow dragged Wendy out for some reason. Cana and Bacchus are having another boozefest, who knows what'll happen." Freed pointed out the said people. Bixlow scratched his chin.

"Lucy and Natsu, the Trimen trying to hit on Kinana and Laki, there's Erza running away from Ichiya again-" Bixlow was interrupted by a loud voice.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Erza yelled after hitting Ichiya with a hard uppercut.

"MEEEEEEHN! I LOVE IT WHEN SHE REJECTS ME!" Ichiya yelled as he went through the roof and turned into nothing but a sparkle in the sky. Instead of sweatdropping, the guild yelled like they won the Grand Magic Games all over again.

"That's Fairy Tail for you." Freed calmly proclaimed.

"Going back to our discussion, everyone's seated according to their shipping." Bixlow said.

"You're breaking the fourth wall, Bixlow." Freed reminded him. "That means... We're?"

"Awgh, hell no, Freed! I'm not gay!" Bixlow rose to his feet and darted away.

"I'm not gay! I just like men!" Freed followed in pursuit.

"That's borderline gay, moron!" Bixlow shouted.

"Borderline gay! Borderline gay!" his puppets chirped.

The day passed by as usual. At night, Makarov noticed that most of the men in the guild went out.

"Where are the men, Mirajane?" Makarov asked.

"I heard that they were going somewhere in town, Master. They're quite in a hurry though." Mirajane answered.

"Well, keep watch over the guild since you're all females here. I'll go check where they are." Makarov ordered Mirajane as he walked out.

"Understood, Master." Mirajane smiled as she sat on the bar.

"Where's the Master headed to?" Erza asked.

"Somewhere in town. He's going after the others to see if they're up to no good." Mirajane quipped.

"Since we're all girls here-"

"I'm not gay!" Freed shouted before following Makarov outside.

"O-kay... Since we're all girls here, how about having some girls-only chat? We don't get to do this a lot with all the men around us. " Erza suggested.

"Let's do it while Natsu and Gray aren't around." Lucy approved of Erza's suggestion.

"Juvia agrees for the sake of Gray-sama!" Juvia raised her hand.

"Let's talk about the men!" Evergreen eagerly said.

Erza rubbed her chin with a gleam in her eyes, "Hmm... Interesting choice, Ever. Who are we talking about then?"

"Before that, each of us must tell who they like." Evergreen answered.

"Very well." Erza nodded.

*KA-CHING*

Laki brought out an empty bottle and placed it at the center of the table.

"Oh how I am thrilled to hear all your tales of the man of your dreams being with you in matrimony." Laki weirdly proclaimed. As usual, none of them understood her.

"Let's spin the bottle to see who's going first." Erza said as she held the bottle. "Here's to everyone and whoever they are going out with!"

*SPIN!*

...However, the bottle was nowhere near stopping.

"Uhh, Erza, I think you overdid it." Levy sweatdropped.

"Gosh, it looks like it's gonna be a while before it stops." Lucy facepalmed.

"Can I join in the fun?" Jenny, from out of nowhere, popped in.

"Hey there, Jenny. I thought you went home with the Trimen?" Mirajane asked her former pin-up colleague.

"They were so caught up with that girl that they forgot about me." Jenny pointed to Kinana.

Mirajane giggled, "Well, forget about that and just enjoy the game."

"And the first person is..." Erza and the others madly blushed as the bottle slowed down after five minutes, hoping that it doesn't point to them.

Erza screamed at the bottle, "THE FIRST PERSON IS?!"

The bottle finally stopped and pointed to...

"Cana?" Lucy said in awe.

"Egh." Cana chugged down the barrel she was holding. "I like a lotta guys. Some are hot, some are not. Geeks... nerds... hunks... Name it. Just can't find the right guy." Cana looked disappointed as she began chugging down a bottle of sake.

"Who has the biggest chance so far, Cana-san?" Lisanna asked.

"Biggest chance? Heh. I'll go with Bacchus, just because he also drinks." Cana slammed her head on the table. This answer gained some OOOH's from the others, especially Erza.

Erza smiled, "Let's spin it again!" Erza spinned the bottle again, only with more force. The girls ducked under the table as the bottle flew out of the place and broke a window.

"..."

Everybody fell silent...

"Good thing we have a spare." Mirajane placed another empty bottle at the table.

"Okay, I'll make sure this doesn't-" Erza was cut off as she reached for the bottle.

"Can I do this, Erza-san? You might do something worse like hit Lucy-san's face." Levy reached for the bottle and spun it. It had less force than before, so it was safe. The girls blushed madly once again as the bottle slowed down.

"Next is... Erza!" Jenny clapped, "Woohoo!"

"Uhh..." Erza blew on the bottle, tipping it to Mirajane. "Would you look at that? It's Mira's turn."

"Hey, that's cheating!" Lucy screamed at Erza's ear.

"Oh, is it my turn already?" Mirajane asked.

"You can do it, Mira-nee!" Lisanna cheered for her sister.

"Are you even going out with somebody?" Erza asked.

"Why?" Mirajane tilted her head in confusion.

Erza scratched her head, "Well... Out of all the girls here... You're the one who rarely speaks about who you like. It's just... mysterious. Do you know what I mean?"

"Now that you mention it, Mira-san is like Fairy Tail's Matchmaker. She can tell who you like by just looking at you." Laki patted her chin as the others nodded.

"Uhh... I don't really have one." Mirajane tried to hide the embarassment in her voice.

"Come on, you certainly have one, Mira-san." Levy tried to convince her.

Mirajane blushed madly, "Well..."

Before she could answer, the party is interrupted by a new guest...

"Uwaa, is this a girl party?" Wendy, who just returned after a successful mission, chimed in, flanked by her partner, Charle.

"Hey there, Wendy. Come join in the fun. We're sharing secrets here." Lisanna pulled two extra seats for Wendy and Charle.

"Can I, Charle?" Wendy asked her partner.

"Hmph. Sure." Charle answered.

"Really?! Thank you, Charle!" Wendy gleefully ran to the vacant seat beside Lisanna.

"Whatever you do, I'm not joining this petty game of yours." Charle said while taking the other vacant seat. Her actions didn't seem to match her words.

"Don't sit down if you're not joining." Lucy sweatdropped.

"I'm not joining. I'm just taking this seat out of courtesy. Keep your brain in your head, not in your chest." Charle said.

"Ouch." Lucy said, annoyed, "Can't you be nicer to everyone?"

"I'm trying to." Charle answered.

"Okay, where were we?" Erza asked.

"Mira's turn." a half-asleep Cana raised her bottle up.

"Right. Well, Mira?" Erza asked Mirajane again.

Mirajane blushed. She didn't know who she really liked, but only one person kept popping inside her mind.

"Actually... It's..." Mirajane fidgeted. She was supposed to say nothing until she blurted out the name of the person who popped in her mind...

"Laxus!"

The girls gasped, even Charle was astonished.

"Did Mira just say Laxus?!" Lucy asked.

"She did!" Levy screamed as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Oi, keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" Cana yelled.

"Alright, calm down, everyone! Mira's not done yet!" Erza quickly resettled everyone and looked at Mirajane, "You have anything else to say, Mira?"

Mirajane, whose face became as red as a cherry, looked down in embarassment, "Uhmm... Now that you know about this... Are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell him? Heck no." Evergreen answered with a smug smile on her face. "We have something better in mind."

"We?" The girls asked Evergreen.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Evergreen continued fanning herself.

"Whatever it is, I'm in." Erza suddenly requipped her armor into a dinner suit.

"What is that for?" Charle asked.

"Dunno... Just... Felt like wearing this." Erza fixed her bowtie, not noticing that some of the buttons on her shirt popped out due to her large breasts. "What do we need to do, Ever?"

"Let's see..." Evergreen stared at Mirajane, thinking of what to do with the Take-Over Mage. "I'm thinking of hooking up Mira with Laxus-san. That way, the guild's strongest and most kick-ass couple will be born."

Erza chuckled, "That sounds like a good plan. Who's in?"

"Me!" Everyone, except Charle, raised their hands up in the air.

"Uwaaaa!" Laki's eyes widened as she screamed. This was enough to catch everyone's attention.

"Something wrong, Laki?" Mirajane asked with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"While we're at it, why don't we help each other hook up with whoever we like? For example, Lucy and Gray!" Laki cheerfully answered. Lucy and Juvia are left speechless by Laki's suggestion.

"L-Lucy... and... G-G-Gray-sama?" Juvia bit a piece of a table napkin, trying to quell her rage. "Juvia cannot accept that! Juvia will never lose to her love rival!"

Lucy sweatdropped again, "Ehehe, I don't mean to steal Gray from you, Juvia-san."

"It's just an example, Juvia-san. Don't worry." Laki chuckled.

"Thank goodness... Juvia feels so relieved." Juvia shed tears of joy.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Charle shook her head before raising her little paw up, giving in to the plan with a little smile on her face. "Then again, we're Fairy Tail. What could possibly go wrong?"

"First, let us finish this game." Erza quickly sat down and spun the bottle, this time with normal force.

"Agreed." The girls sat down to finish the game.

The view pans out to the night sky as the bottle began slowing down.

"And... we have Erza again!" Levy said. Erza, without any hesitation, coughed and kicked the table, flipping the bottle and pointing it at Evergreen.

"There she goes again!" Lucy comically cried.

* * *

Hope you liked it because it seems short for me. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Read and Review as you please. :)


End file.
